1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a keyboard, and more particularly to a touch keyboard with an improved structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, many electronic devices are produced toward the trend of light, thin, short, and small so that users can conveniently carry and use the electronic devices. In addition, peripheral devices connected to the electronic devices are also produced toward the trend of light, thin, short, and small so as to reduce the additional occupied space and easily to be stored.
The electronic device is usually communicated with the external device by operating a touch keyboard which is rectangle or rectangle-like and composed of a plurality of touch keyboard keys, and each touch keyboard keys has at least one character thereon. When one of the touch keyboard keys is pressed, a corresponding text, number, or symbol is displayed. Because the pressed distance is related with the thickness of the touch keyboard, collision and friction noises would be produced when the touch keyboard keys are pressed. A touch keyboard with an improved structure according to the present disclosure can provide a thin touch keyboard so as to significantly reduce collision and friction noises.
At present, the most of the commercial touch keyboards have the flat surfaces of the touch keyboard keys. The user has to touch the touch keyboard keys with fingers with user's eyes on the keyboard so as to find and identify the desired touch keyboard keys. Accordingly, it is not convenient for the user to operate the touch keyboard in the environment that the light is insufficient.